Save Camp Everfree!/Bee's return
This is how Save Camp Everfree and Bee's return goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Everfree Prince Gale: Oh yeah. This is going great, Gaia. Gaia Everfree: I know. Crash Bandicoot: at Gale Ryan? What happened to you? Everfree Prince Gale: growls For the last time, Ryan is gone and he's not coming back. Evil Ryan: Wow. What is Gaia's plan, Everfree Prince Gale? But you still got the heart of an Autobot. Everfree Prince Gale: Oh. whispering Her plan is to dome Camp Everfree in thorns to prevent Filthy Rich from getting in. Doctor Crash: How did you get that outfit? It's cool. Everfree Prince Gale: the geodes on his necklace Sci-Ryan: The geodes gave you this form? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Yeah. And don't worry, I've got everything under control. Sci-Ryan: Wow. What are we going to do? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering What we always do, EG me. Save the day. Human Rainbow Dash: Hey! That's my line! Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Oops. Matau T. Monkey: Yippie. We could have time to make hero outfits, Master Ryan. use his magic to lift Matau to him Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Not now, my apprentice. We've got more important things to take care of. Evil Ryan: Ok. What will we do? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering I already told you didn't I? Evil Ryan: Oh. Let me try this to cut the thorns. I summon the purple Doomlander Knight of... his magic HEROISUM!! Though I was going to say "doom", didn't you, Odette? Knight Doomlander from Skylanders Imaginators appears Evil Rianna: voice Doomlander! Knight class. Knight Doomlander: Party with my wrath! Sci-Ryan: Nice. Adagio Dazzle: What will you do with Gaia, Ryan? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Don't know but I'm building up to it. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Let's do this. With the Wondercolts AND Shadowbolts. looks at Gaia and runs up to her Timber Spruce: Gloriosa, this isn't the way! Emmet: He's right, Gloriosa. That's against the instructions. Gaia Everfree: I appreciate both your concerns for me, guys. But we've got this! Doctor Crash: Who's we? points to Gale before tying Emmet and Timber in vines Crash Bandicoot: TIMBER! Wyldstyle: EMMET! Emmet: Save yourself, Lucy! Evil Ryan: Sunset and Sci-Twi are still in a cave. Unicron Hey, Lord Unicron. You and Thunderwing should help us. Unicron: Ok. I think it's a one-time thing. Crash Bandicoot: We could do it. his magic to bring TNT boxes from his game For Sci-Twi and Sunset! the dome, Sunset tries to push them apart Cody Fairbrother: It's no use, Sunset. They won't budge. Collide Bandicoot: Yes. the dome, Crash throws his TNT boxes at the wall of thorns and they blow up leaving a hole Matau T. Monkey: Go, students, go! Get out! Knight Doomlader: Ye heard Matau. the 8th Doctor's voice GET OUT! the vines close the holes Matau T. Monkey: What?! Scar (EG): How is this possible!? Everfree Prince Gale: to Gaia Crash Bandicoot: Megatron. Help us stop Gloriosa before she traps us all in here! Megatron: I'll do my best. Meg Griffin: I can use my magic and this. her Keyblade The Dark Oathkeeper. Sci-Ryan: The what? Evil Ryan: It was forged by the same one who is Meg's boyfriend. Made from the magic of Ryan and the lifeblood of Unicron. the forest, Bee has controlled his new powers Bumblebee: Now, with this new power I can do anything. to the camp Everfree Prince Gale: Sunset is not here to help us, Megatron. Megatron: NO! I'll crush you with my bare hands!! his magic and blasts a hole in the wall of thorns Everfree Prince Gale: Nice going. Crash Bandicoot: What did you say to Ryan, Megatron? Megatron: Whoops. Prince Gale picks up a stone and throws it at Gaia's head. It hits it Gaia Everfree: Ow! Everfree Prince Gale: Gotcha. Gaia Everfree: I thought you were on my side. Everfree Prince Gale: Well you thought wrong, Gaia. Look at the fear your inflicting on the campers. The use of magic isn't the way. Gaia Everfree: a little You supposedly think ''you've ''got this. Crash Bandicoot: Good going, Ryan. I think you and Gloriosa are great with magic. I think Rothbart might take Megatron to the spa. Everfree Prince Gale: Ahem. to Gaia She can hear you, you know. Crash Bandicoot: Sorry. Everfree Prince Gale: Ok. Where were we? Gaia Everfree: Oh, yeah. a little You supposedly think ''you've ''got this. Everfree Prince Gale: Yeah. And you keep saying you've got this but you haven't. You're using magic for all of the wrong purposes! Sci-Ryan: Ryan's got this, Megatron. his magic to make a tub of Popcorn Popcorn? nods Gaia Everfree: So what if I do say I've got this even though I haven't? This camp is going to be saved by magic. And I don't care if it involves us getting into a plant duel. Everfree Prince Gale: Very well then, Gaia. Let's duel. Gaia Everfree: Okay. and Gaia start fighting each other with plants but Gaia gains the upper hand, pinning Gale against a wall with vines Human Rainbow Dash: If only Bee was here. Raf Esquivel: BUMBLEBEE!!!! the forest, Bee hears him and sees the rising brambles Bumblebee: Raf! at the campsite, the Knight Doomlander cuts the vines, freeing Gale Everfree Prince Gale: Thanks. Knight Doomlander: Ye are welcome. Evil Ryan: Nice. Thunderwing and Gavine Sparkle: NO! Gaia Everfree: What have you done?! Evil Ryan: I freed Ryan so he can still fight you, Gloriosa. Everfree Prince Gale: Yep. I'm using magic to save the campers. I think we could continue with this plant duel. nods and both she and Gale start to fight again Unicron: a portal to where Ryan stops Twilight from revivng Thunderwing He will return, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Not this time. his magical bazooka at the portal, closing it Thunderwing: NOOOO!!!!! and changes at Matau Megatron: his magic to make a duplicate of Matau Not this time. Go, Matau! Stop Unicron! Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Unicron You must stop what you're doing, Unicron. Unicron: My mistake. Your master shall know Thunderwing's victory. Once I have finished with Ryan and you. Matau T. Monkey: No, Unicron. Master Ryan beat you and I will do it for him!his Keyblade and ponies up Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, Matau is right. I will help Ryan and Matau save the campers and this camp from you. For my friends and the Skylanders. up with Cybertronian armor Thomas: Whoa. Evil Ryan? You think Timon will help us? Evil Ryan: Yeah. Shouldn't you be ponying-up too? Unicron: Fools! Kamen Guts is the worst hero! Nate Adams: Hey! You can't insult Kamen Guts! My grandfather like that hero. If I am fighting for this camp. I'm with Ryan the Prime-prince! up pulls out his Dalek-like guns Bertram T. Monkey: Did somebody call a doctor!? up Dr. Krankcase: I'm with Bertram to save the camp, Gloriosa! Unicron Ryan will never give Thunderwing the Matrix of Leadership! up arrives and saw Crash Thunderwing: No! I will not be denied my victory! If I have to use my and Nanc-anos' powers to destroy Ryan, the Matrix and turn this camp into a spa resort, SO BE IT! up into his robot form and unfurls wings Casey Fairbrother: You will never have your chance, Thunderwing! a magic blast at Thunderwing and she ponies up Thomas: Okay. I'm with you. up with his Trainbot Armor Rigby (EG): Me too. For this camp, the campers and my sister, ODETTE! meanwhile is speeding through the forest in vehicle mode, Sci-Twi, Sunset and the others not noticing him behind them Sunset Shimmer: grunts Twilight, do you think you can use your magic? Rianna F-Fiona: Let me try. Sci-Twi can't use too much. Midnight Sparkle could take over. Sci-Twi: I know. But that's not important. I have to do it. Sunset Shimmer: And besides, Rianna, our friends are in there. Collide Bandicoot: We will help you, Sci-Twi. Like what Gloriosa said, we got this. Sci-Twi: Okay. and Sci-Twi uses thier magic to move the rock so they could get out of a cave. Back at the campsite, Ryan's friends uses their new found powers to fight Gaia with Gale Everfree Prince Gale: No! lands on the sundial Gaia Everfree: Why are you and Gale fighting me!? I'm doing this to save our camp! I'm doing this for you! Evil Ryan: Ummm. Uh.. Gloriosa or Gaia. I think we got this on the wrong foot. You know what? I bet Camp Everfree is so awesome but, Adagio, Rarity and I don't even think about resuming our trips to the spa. Spikewave: Well. I'm happy this camp is my kind of groove. I think we can cancel my trip to the spa. Gaia Everfree: To the spa.... TO THE SPA!?!?!?!?!?! Crash Bandicoot: Uh oh. Looks like Gaia got us out of the frying pan and into the fire! nods and grabs Gaia arm Everfree Prince Gale: Gaia. Listen to me. I'm using magic for the right purposes. What you are doing is wrong. Gaia Everfree: Well, Gale, I know you are a hero like your friends. But I GOT THIS!!! Bumblebee races through the woods. Sunset and the others are unaware of his presence while Sunset tries to push the brambles appear but can't Sci-Twi: Let me try! Rianna F-Fiona: her Lightsaber and cuts through the bramble and goes in See you inside, guys! Thomas: But Twilight, Midnight is still a part of you! She could take over! Sci-Twi: I know! But that's not important at this very moment! My friends are in there! They need me! Cody Fairbrother: Good luck, Twilight. Collide Bandicoot: I'll help. pulls the plants apart and they get in Sunset Shimmer: Ryan!? Are you ok? Everfree Prince Gale: whispering Yes. Bumblebee Bumblebee's coming. Sci-Ryan: You mean... Bee's on his way? nods and Bumblebee, in vehicle mode, jumps over the brambles, changes into bot mode and lands on the ground Everfree Prince Gale: Hi, Bee. Bumblebee: Who are you? Everfree Prince Gale: I'm Everfree Prince Gale. But you can call me by my real name, Ryan F-Freeman. Bumblebee: Ryan? How did you turn into Evefree Prince Gale? Everfree Prince Gale: These. to his geodes grabs Sci-Twi's amulet Thunderwing: This could be of good use. opens the amulet and Gale swipes it Everfree Prince Gale: This thing stays closed. the amulet and gives it back to Sci-Twi Matau T. Monkey: Let's dance. Sci-Ryan: Sci-Twi's amulet and uses it's magic on himself Thunderwing: Well I brought this! brings out the Dark Sparkle and it empowers him Crash Bandicoot: What is that?! A Crown? laughs Aku Aku: sarcastically Oh no! Look out, Crash! Princess Odette the 2nd's gonna get ya. laughs crazily and Gale flies to Thunderwing uses the power of the Dark Sparkle and freezes everything in place Thunderwing: Now you see The Dark Sparkle is and always will be powerful than the Element of Magic. walks to Gale Thunderwing: I'll be taking that. scans Ryan's Keyblade and flies off just as everything unfreezes Everfree Prince Gale: What just happened? Sci-Ryan: I don't know. Sunset Shimmer: Where's Thunderwing? Evil Anna: And what was that crown? Everfree Prince Gale: Forget about it. We got enough to worry about. gang watch as the brambles continue to grow Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts